Switching elements may regulate the flow of current in a circuit. For instance, a switching element may conduct electricity while the switching element is ‘on,’ and the switching element may prevent current from passing while the switching element is ‘off.’ A resistance value of the switching element may be high while the switching element is ‘off,’ and the resistance value of the switching element may be low while the switching element is ‘on.’ However, a rapid change in the resistance value of a switching element may concurrently provoke a rapid change in voltage across the switching element. Snubber units including resistive elements and capacitive elements may be configured to decrease a magnitude of the rapid change in voltage across a switching element after the switching element turns off. In some cases, a circuit including switching elements and snubber units may induce directional current through a source/sink unit.